1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a cover intended for use with books, folders and albums as well as with binders such as ring-back binders, spring-back binders or similar. The cover is thus intended to be used on all occasions where the cover encloses items in sheet form placed in the cover. The cover can also consist of a card of stiff material, such as a congratulations card where the card itself contains the message that is to be communicated.
There are numerous occasions when one wishes to display and show certain contents of a book or a binder. Suitable occasions for books arise with cookery books or other kinds of books that contain descriptions or instructions to be read step-by-step at the same time as other actions are performed. Similar occasions arise with signs or information contained in binders at shops, exhibitions and similar when a customer may need to browse among different pages when looking for something special. Such occasions also arise, for example, when an album of photographs is to be shown to visitors.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the cover of a book or ring-backed binder or similar to be kept open and the contents readable, it is usual for the spine of the cover to be inclined at an angle between the horizontal plane and the vertical plane so that the folder or the book does not close. Different solutions for solving the problem of displaying the contents in a binder a simple manner are described, for example, in U.S. Patent No. 4,355,821, which shows a ring binder where the ring holder can be separated from the lower part of the rear binder cover, which can then be bent backwards from the ring holder to form a support so that the ring holder stands at the desired angle. A ring binder where the lower ring holder is also separated from the spine of the binder is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,271. In this case, the ring holder holding the contents adopts the inclined position, while the spine of the binder is placed in essentially a vertical position. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,498 describes a ring binder where the ring holder is equipped with a pull-out support that is drawn out when needed and folded out behind the binder where it maintains the ring holder in an inclined position.